The Justice League's Poisonous Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Poison Ivy tries to get rid of Lex Luthor's business building so Lex hires the Justice League to help him.


Notes: The Justice League franchise and the characters are owned by DC. This story is dedicated to Adam West and to the people that created the various heroes and villains in the story.

Lex Luthor hired a crew of people to start working on his new business building. He teamed up with the Penguin and Black Mask who are also businessmen. He said "Thank you gentlemen for agreeing to work with me. This'll be the biggest business building that I've ever had. Since it was all paid for legally I think that the Justice League will leave us alone for a long time."

The Penguin asked "How did you afford the building?"

Lex answered "I sold a painting of Batman to Bruce Wayne for two million dollars."

Black Mask said "I better become richer than ever."

Lex replied "We're going to become the richest businessmen in the city."

The Penguin said "I want to be richer than that."

Black Mask replied "You're super quality."

The Penguin said "A essential part of being a villain is acting like a greedy jerk."

Poison Ivy replied "You guys are all masters at that."

The three businessmen were surprised. They weren't planning on having Poison Ivy come. Lex said "Hi Pamela Isley. Why did you come?"

Poison Ivy said "The building that you're planning on putting around here would crush hundreds of plants."

The Penguin sighed and angrily replied "You love plants too much you wacko."

Poison Ivy said "Cancel your building plans or you'll face my intimidating wrath."

Black Mask replied "Plants are wasteful. I enjoy breaking random plants on my way to work everyday."

Poison Ivy got really mad and started using her plant powers to try to capture the businessmen. The Penguin hoped that his umbrella would be able to stop the plants, but that didn't work. Poison Ivy captured the Penguin and Black Mask. Lex ran away.

Meanwhile Batman hanged the picture of himself that he bought from Lex in the Justice League's meeting room. Batman said "It's a very awesome looking painting."

Lex walked into the meeting room and said "Greetings my friendly rivals."

The Flash replied "Yeah right. You hate us."

Lex said "You exaggerate too much my friend."

Aquaman replied "Lex is acting nicer than usual."

Lex said "I'm a really nice and cool businessman." Lex walked up to Batman and patted him on the head.

Batman asked "What do you want wise guy?"

Lex said "A fellow super villain has put my completely legal business plans in danger. I need you to help me."

Superman asked "Why would I help my arch enemy?"

Lex said "I'm honored to be called your arch enemy, but I'm practically a friend of the Justice League."

Aquaman replied "But you bother us more often than any other villain."

Batman asked "What's going on Lex?"

Lex said "My future big building would ruin hundreds of plants which Poison Ivy was very mad about. She already captured my business partners. Thankfully I had the courage to get away."

Batman replied "You also made the morally questionable choice to leave your business partners behind."

Lex said "Those greedy villains didn't deserve to be saved."

Superman replied "You're the evilest businessman that I've ever met."

Lex responded "I've changed my evil ways. I'm a mature businessman now." The superheroes rolled their eyes. Lex said "You guys are going to help me save my future building."

The Flash asked "Why are we going to help you?"

Lex said "Because you save people from villains. This time you have to save me."

Batman replied "We have to stop Poison Ivy."

Lex said "Great. You're acting just like I want you to Batman. However saving my future building is the top priority."

Superman replied "The most important thing is saving people from Poison Ivy's attacks."

Lex said "The people aren't super important. My future building is one of the most important things of all time."

Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, and Lex went to the area where Poison Ivy was. Poison Ivy made a building out of plants and put it where no other plants would get hurt. She said "Lex's evil and pathetic building plans inspired me to make a way better building."

Lex proudly said "My future building looks amazing."

Batman asked "If it hasn't been completed how can it look amazing?"

Lex said "Well the stuff the crew has done so far is incredible. It'll be way better and bigger than any of Bruce Wayne's low quality buildings." Batman frowned.

Superman said "We're going to have to defeat your plans."

Poison Ivy smiled and said "You foolish gentlemen forgot that I have the power to hypnotize you." Poison Ivy hypnotized the Flash and said "Defeat Aquaman."

The Flash said "I'm going to beat you up Aquaman."

Aquaman proudly replied "I have ocean animals that can stop you."

The Flash said "The ocean animals are over ten miles away."

Aquaman asked "Can't they ride in a taxi cab to get here?"

The Flash said "No." The Flash ran really quickly and started kicking Aquaman.

Aquaman said "I want to fight back, but he's super challenging." The Flash beat up Aquaman. Aquaman passed out.

Poison Ivy said "Hypnotizing the Flash turned out well. It was delightfully sneaky, but there's a much more useful person to hypnotize." She hypnotized Superman and said "Destroy Lex."

Superman said "I've wanted to stop your crimes for years Lex. Now that Poison Ivy has made me become evil I can finally get rid of you."

Lex was pretty nervous, but he had kryptonite to use to stop Superman. Lex threw the kryptonite at Superman and said "I wanted to save my big building. If I get rid of you that won't happen, but I'll get a much more super reward: the end of my arch enemy. It'll be one of the best things that I've ever done."

Batman said "Let your hatred of Superman go you greedy fool. If you get rid of him Poison Ivy will try to destroy you."

Lex replied "Well he was going to get rid of me. I get credit for self defense."

Batman said "You deserve credit for being annoyingly clever."

Lex replied "You're jealous that I'm the one person you know that's smarter than you."

Batman said "I'm smarter to you."

Lex asked "Can you prove that to me?"

Batman smiled and said "I can by saving the city again." Batman put a antidote on Superman and the Flash that turned them back into acting like great people. Batman got rid of the kryptonite.

Superman said "Thank you for your big help Batman."

Batman replied "You guys are practically my sidekicks."

Poison Ivy was upset that Batman ruined her hypnotizing scheme. She said "I have another way of getting rid of you."

Aquaman replied "I'm excited to hear what that is."

Lex asked "Why do you say such idiotic things?"

Aquaman said "Being curious isn't idiotic."

Poison Ivy said "My kiss can poison you."

The Flash replied "Superman told me that his kiss can erase memories so you two both would be bad at relationships."

Poison Ivy said "I'm going to poison all of you."

Batman replied "We can avoid being poisoned by not doing any kissing."

Aquaman said "But she's beautiful."

Batman replied "Act like a superhero, not a fool."

Aquaman said "Being a fool is a good way to make your life more careful."

Poison Ivy started using her plant powers to trap Lex. She said "I'm going to keep you in a plant cell. You'll get destroyed." She laughed.

Batman used some super powerful batarangs to save Lex. Poison Ivy tried to use her plant powers to destroy Batman, but Batman threw a antidote at the plant building that made it turn into various regular plants.

Poison Ivy said "You destroyed my wondrous building. I'm going to finally get rid of you."

Batman replied "Dozens of criminals have tried that. Only the Flash has accomplished that before." Batman threw knockout gas at Poison Ivy. She passed out. Batman said "She's incredibly hard to defeat. I had to make a special type of knockout gas that works on people that are part plant."

Lex said "You saved my future building Batman. I'm moderately proud of you."

Batman replied "Whatever dude."

The Penguin and Black Mask got free from the plant cells that they were trapped in. The Penguin said "We both quit as your business partners."

Lex asked "Why would you do such a disgraceful thing?"

Black Mask said "You left us when we were getting trapped by Poison Ivy. This is our revenge." The Penguin and Black Mask ran away.

Lex said "Well I'm going to be one of the richest people of all time." He laughed.

A few weeks later Lex robbed a bank while wearing a disguise. While being chased by Batman and Superman Lex accidentally crashed his car into his new building. The building got broken apart.


End file.
